Only Friends
by Europa Mane
Summary: SMRW Lita is now twentytwo, and running her own restaurant. She and Kento made a decision ages ago to remain friends, and they decided to keep it that way, for now. Just posted chapter 12.
1. Chapter 1

Only Friends and Nothing More

Chapter 1

"Yep," Lita sighed, "Just another normal day on the job at the local business of running a restaurant."

 Lita wiped the tables of the closed restaurant and closed up for the evening. She was twenty-two and finally fell into some money to start her own restaurant, it was not much but the business was fair and the money was sufficient. Lita locked the front door and began to walk dismally down the street she yawned and stretched as she headed for home. She had locked up much later that night because it was New Year's and business had been fuller than usual. 

  She had rung in the New Year in the kitchen of her restaurant and stared at all the happy couples embrace as the clock struck twelve. Then she had stared down and remembered how she had given up on that business long ago.

  It was about one in the morning as she walked down the dark streets of Tokyo. She had decided because it was such a big city and would be good for her business to move there. Slowly she huffed up the steps to her one-room apartment and heaved her shoulder into the door to pry it open. 

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled as she entered. 

  A small dog ran up to her and expectantly stared at her with wide eyes.

"Hello Honey!" Lita said as she scratched the dog behind the ears. "Sorry I've been gone so long, I worked late tonight."

  She rose as the dog followed her into the bedroom. Lita slipped into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to wash up. She stared into the mirror and examined the dark circles under her eyes. 

"Boy, I'm tired." She yawned and squirted some toothpaste on her brush.

  Suddenly there was a knock at her door. 

"Now, who in the world would come at this hour?" She thought.

  Toothbrush still in hand she went to the door and opened it.

"Kento!? What on earth are you doing here?!" She asked surprised. "It's one o'clock in the morning."

"My, you look like a vision of beauty he joked…here." He handed her some flowers and walked inside.

"Oh, by all means come in." She said sarcastically as he walked past her. 

  Kento and Lita had once been romantically involved but it didn't work out so they were now just friends. Lita sometimes wondered why theirs, out of all the Ronins and Scouts was the only one that feel apart. She supposed that she was content with it though.

"So, why are you here?" She asked him.

"What am I being interrogated.?" He laughed. "I thought I'd stop by to wish you a happy New Year, is that so wrong."

"An hour afterward, Kento?"

"Well, you see I figured you'd keep the restaurant open until midnight and you would spend about an hour cleaning up, and it takes you ten minutes to walk home and so…here I am"

"You stalk me don't you?"

"Only when I feel like it. He he."

"So, what is everyone else doing tonight?" Lita asked half expecting to know what the answer would be."

"What else?"

"Sharing In The Moment." They both said aloud, and a bit annoyed.

"I wish Amy had never written that book." Lita retorted. "I'm so sick of hearing about it."  

  After Amy had met Cye she felt a whole new world had opened up. She had decided to write a book entitles _Sharing In The Moment it had rave reviews as for being a true romantic novel and Lita was sick of everyone praising her for it, Kento had become equally annoyed._

"You know that whole book is just about her and Cye!" Lita huffed. "She never used to drone on about that kinda stuff like she does now."

"I hear ya." Kento replied as he sunk into one end of the couch and became comfortable.

  Lita joined him at the other end of the Sofa.

"You think we're just jealous?" Kento asked puzzled. "You know, because we didn't work out and they did."

"Nah, just annoyed." Lita retorted.

  The phone rang. Lita reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lita! It's Serena I hope I didn't wake you up." The voice said.

"Nope, just sitting here with Kento."

"Oh? Really. Maybe I should call back another time." Serena giggled.

"Ya, I'm sure." Lita said dryly. "You know better than that Serena"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to wish you a happy New Year."

"Who doesn't?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, me and Sage just wanted to wish you a good one."

"Ugh." Lita thought to herself.

"Tell Kento too. Oh, and I invited everyone over tomorrow for a barbecue at our house at about two. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing else to do."

"Great! What about Kento?"

  Lita put her hand over the phone and turned to Kento.

"The happy couple invited everyone over for a barbecue tomorrow think you can go?"

  Sage and Serena had just got married the previous month and Lita couldn't be any more jealous, sure she was her friend, but you didn't see Lita with anyone so she supposed she had a right to be.

"Free food? Sure." Kento responded.

  Lita turned back to the phone.

"Yeah, he's good for tomorrow."

"Good we'll se you then!" Serena replied happily.

  Lita hung up and looked down and realized the toothbrush still in her hand.

"I've gotta get some sleep."

  Lita got up and stretched.

"I'll see ya then." Kento said getting up.

  Lita grunted and walked with him to the door.

"Thanks for the flowers." Lita said groggily.

"No prob, see ya later today." 

"Yeah see ya."

  Lita shut the door behind him, sighed, and turned around. There was Honey waiting for her wagging his tail. Lita picked the small Beagle up and walked slowly to her room. She set the dog down on the bed, it ran to the end lied down, and she got in. Pulling the covers over her she stared at the ceiling and thought, not about anything in particular, then looked at her dog and smiled.

"She you in the morning," She said, and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun rose and little turned to stare at her clock on the table beside her bed. It read 1:30pm. Lita sleepily turned back over in bed unaware of what she was doing. Suddenly it hit her and she realized the time.

"Crap! It's already one-thirty?! I gotta go!" 

Lita frantically ran around the apartment grabbing whatever she found and just threw on. Her dog remained sound and yawned as he watched her scurry about. When she had finally thrown herself together she kissed her dog goodbye. He whimpered a bit at seeing her go.

"Don't worry Honey you're still the only man in my life. I'll be back later."

She fetched her car keys off the table before she left and straightened herself up. As she placed her hand on the door knob she took a deep sigh and headed out. When she arrived at Sage and Serena's little house she noticed another car pulling up. Lita quickly realized whose it was and gave a small smirk. Both of them got out at the same time and walked to the door.

"Wake up a little late Kento?" She grinned as she knocked.

"No, what would make you think that?" He replied.

Serena answered the door.

"Oh, good you're here." She paused for a moment and gave them and odd look, "Both of you."

Lita knew what she was getting at and put on a huge cheesy smile as she pushed past her through the door.

"Yes, both of us." Lita went on edging Serena not to make any assumptions. 

Serena always seemed to have a hidden agenda to get the two back together. And Lita knew it. 

"So, point me towards the food." Kento said as he rubbed his hands together. 

"In the back." Serena smiled and signaled towards the back yard. 

Kento took off and Serena turned to Lita. 

"You wanna help with some of the food?" Serena asked.

"Why do you even bother asking." Lita said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Habit I guess."

On the back porch everyone was laughing and having a good time. Mina and Rowen were playing a game of badminton and Ryo and Cye were socializing over a beer while Amy and Raye played cards. Kento looked around. He noticed Sage at the grill with the biggest stupidest smile on his face as he flipped hamburgers and grilled hotdogs. He casually approached Sage and tried to act normal. 

"Hey, Sage!" He said with a coated voice and a slight wave. 

"They're not done yet Kento." Sage replied.

A brazen look came over Kento's face.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well." Kento said as he sat down and put his feet up on the patio table. 

Lita and Serena came strolling onto the patio with trays of finger foods. 

"Get your feet off the table." Lita as she knocked his feet off the table and placed the tray on. 

Kento sat and stared. 

"Yes, Kento you may eat these." Serena said when she realized he was waiting for permission. 

"You should take example from your wife, Sage." Kento said as he put more than a few small sandwiches on his plate and grabbed a handful of chips.

"I'm going to go make some more stuff before Kento eats it all up." Lita said smiling. 

"Oh, no Lita stay out here I'll do it." Serena offered.

"Hey I forgot to bring something so I mind as well help out with this stuff. You stay outside it's your party."

"Alright, it's up to you."

Lita went into the kitchen and began to assemble some of the small sandwiches and little baked rice cakes that Kento was currently consuming. She looked through the kitchen shutters above the counter into the living room and out the backdoor and saw everyone laughing and having fun. Ryo and Cye were getting a bit glossy eyed and Raye was in triumph over winning the card game as Mina was now conversing with Serena while Rowen was talking to Sage while Kento seemed to keep inquiring about the food on the barbeque. She found her self in a small trance with a fixed gaze on Kento gabbing on about something or other. She quickly caught herself immediately continued putting the food together. After a while she heard the back door slide open and someone walk in. She did not hear anything after that a kept doing what she was doing when all of a sudden she heard breathing over her shoulder, as she began to glance up she heard someone say quickly.

"Don yet?"

She practically jumped out of her skin. 

"Kento! Don't do that!" She gasped.

"Heh, you're so easy." He smirked.

"What do you want?"

"We're outta stuff out there. I came to see if you were finished."

"Yeah…um…just a few more minutes."

As she turned the phone began to ring.

"I got it!" They both yelled at the same time. 

They ran for it pushing each other out of the way. Lita reached and grabbed the phone as Kento wrestled with her for it they got tangled up in the cord and Lita was getting a bit angered.

"Now look, Kento!"

"It's alright just turn around."

Raye cam walking into the kitchen to see what had become of Kento. She stopped in her tracks as they came to a halt. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with a bewildered look on her face. 

"Ugh." Lita began as she finished getting out of the cord and held the phone to her ear. "Hello? Date residence." 

She got an odd look on her face and held to phone out to Kento. He was just getting his foot out as he looked up.

"It's for you." She said.

Kento looked up.

"Huh?"

"It's your Mom she sounds urgent."

Kento took the phone. 

"Ma?….yeah….sorry….WHAT?!….it's alright I'll be there in a minute."

Kento began to rush out of the room towards the door. 

"Kento! What's wrong?" Lita asked persistently. 

He put on his jacket and turned.

"Pop and Chun Fa are in the hospital, they got in a car accident."

"I'm coming with you." Lita said as she took off her apron.

Between they years of their dating Lita had grown close to Kento's family and considered them to be just that, family. She did not consider them any less after her and Kento separated, and Kento knew that.

"No, Lita you'd better stay here. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

Kento rushed out the door. And took off in his car. Lita went into the living room and sat down as she put her head in her hands, ran her fingers through her hair and gave a deep a lamented sigh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  Lita was distraught and did not know what to do so, she sat.

"Lita are you going to be okay?" Raye asked.

"I don't think so." Lita said as she wiped a tear with her sleeve.

  In the backyard Ryo looked up form his conversation and saw Raye and Lita in the living room and sensed something was wrong. He broke away from whatever he was talking about and slowly opening the glass door and entered the room. 

"What's going on, is everything alright?" He asked.

  He looked down at Lita, getting no answer he looked up at Raye.

"Where's Kento?"

"Chan Run and Chun Fa were in a car accident, Kento had to leave right away." Raye responded.

  Ryo realized the severity of the situation and the impact on Lita, and immediately understood. He placed his hand on Lita's shoulder.

"Lita if you wanna go home, you can, we'll tell everyone what's going on." 

"Yeah, I think I should, thanks." Lita said as she got up and walked to the door. 

  A million thoughts were running through her mind as she put on her jacket and walked out the door. Anything could have happened in that car accident. She got in her car and began to drive home. 

  Raye slumped down into the couch next to Ryo.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean, Kento's family could have been trying to reach him for hours and he didn't even realize it. And poor Lita, she has had such as rough life since her parents died. I feel so bad, like there's something I should do."

"The best thing we could do for Kento and Lita right now is just comfort them. And hope for the best." Ryo said softly.

  Both of them got up and proceeded to walk outside to inform everyone of the situation at hand. 

  Lita was driving home her hands clutched to the steering wheel. As she pulled into her drive way she parked and put her head down. 

"Why?" She said. "Am I being punished for something? Hasn't enough been taken away form me?! And now this."

  She quickly open the car door and slammed it. Her steps were heavy as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She was sad yes, but angry at the same time. Angry at the world and angry at her sadness and what was going on around her. She unlocked her door and walked into her apartment. Her dog perked up, and stood up on the couch. Lita went straight to her room and shut the door. She flopped down onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, when she began to cry bitterly. Just then, the phone rang, she was afraid to pick it up, slowly she reached her hand to the phone and managed to pick it up, expecting the worst. 

 "Lita?" A voice answered back. "This is Amy are you alright."

She gradually took the phone and put it back on the receiver. Then she preceded to close her eyes and try to shut everything about what was happening out of her mind.

"She hung up on me!" Amy exclaimed quite surprised.

"I told you not to call her. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, why do you think she went home." Raye explained.

"I just thought."

"It's alright Amy, she's just in a rather bad predicament." Cye said. "I'm sure she wasn't mad at you personally, she needs some time alone."

"You're probably right."

"Not much of a party now is it?" Serena said gloomily. "I wonder how Kento's doing."

  Kento arrived at the hospital as soon as he could. When he arrived his mother was sitting in the waiting room.

"Kento!" She exclaimed. She had tear streaks on her face.

"Where are they Ma?" Kento said persistently.

"Follow me."

  They walked into a small room and there laying on two beds were Kento's father who's leg was in a cast and sling. And his twelve-year-old sister with her head wrapped up in a bandage, and both arms in casts, sound asleep or so it seemed. They both had additional scars and bruises all over. His other brothers and sisters were there as well. His younger brothers Yun, and Mei Ryu, who were eighteen and fifteen were at his father's bedside and were talking to him. While his sister, Rinfi, who was twenty, was sitting along Chun Fa's bedside looking adoringly at her sister.

"What happened Mom?!" Kento asked, eager to know what had happened. 

"Someone ran a light and they collided. Your father only came out with a broken leg, but little Chun Fa, broke both her arms and hit her head badly. She hasn't woken up since the accident they don't know is she's going to make it." She began to cry again and Kento comforted her. Her was furious at whoever they idiot who hit them was. He went over to the other side of Chun Fa's bed. Rinfi looked up.

"Kento, I don't know what to do, she's my little sister, my only sister I just can't loose her."

  Kento figured it would be the best if he put his emotional stress aside and was strong for the good of his family. 

"It'll be alright, Rinfi, she'll pull through. She's always been so persistent." 

  His sister smiled a bit and looked back at Chun Fa laying on the bed.

"I hope so. With all my might I hope so."   

  He got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rinfi asked.

"I gotta call Lita."

"She doesn't know?"

"No, I told her I'd call her and tell her what's going on with Pop and Chun Fa."

"Why didn't she come with you."

"Don't worry about it, now I hafta call her."

  Kento closed the door, and wiped away a tear that went down his face. All this was very hard for him to accept, though he did not let on. He went to a pay phone in the hallway and dialed Lita's number. The phone in Lita's apartment began to ring, but she did not hear it. She had fallen fast asleep, and nothing was going to disturb her. Kento tried a few more time's and finally hung up the phone in frustration

"Where the hell is she?!" He croaked.

When he reentered the room Rinfi looked up. 

"Well?"

"I couldn't get a hold of her no one was picking up at home." He said. "I can't imagine she'd still be at Sage and Serena's. Knowing her she would have been home by now."

"How are you sure?"

"I just know Lita that's how I'm sure."

"Oh, okay."

  Rinfi treated Lita like a sister and they always got along very well, since Lita was only two years older than her, Kento was three. Yet she was not the only one that questioned why Kento and Lita ever split. But, she also was not kind to inquire about it either.

"I'm going to stay her for a while, I can't leave, not now. I'll go get her later, maybe she'll be home by then." Kento said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

  Lita was having an awful dream when she began to hear something wandering around her apartment, she opened her eyes to hear her dog scratching at her door. A sudden rush of fear went up her spine as she gazed into the darkness. She was not sure how long she had slept, but knew it was to long for it to be night already. Remaining low she decided to face whatever it was, because it was sure to make its way to her room sooner or later. Her dog stopped and she halted her breathing as she heard her bedroom door begin to open slowly. A dark heavy coated figure walked in she watched it move around the room, it began to come towards her bed. Preparing to strike if it made any further move towards her she tensed up. Moving closer to her it began to lean over the bed she quickly sat up and punched it in the jaw.

"Ow!" She heard it exclaim.

  Jumping up out of bed she lost her footing in the darkness a pummeled into the figure with a feeling of clumsiness. Being on her defense she tried to get up as she fell onto the person with an "oof". When she tried to arise a pair of strong arms was holding her down trying to control her. She felt the cold weather upon the heavy jacket it was wearing and attempted to free herself.  It began to stand up and taking her with it, struggling, made its way over to the bedside table lamp. Getting very angry now, Lita kept up her struggle until the light was clicked on by the person of whom was holding her. She felt her face flush with color as she looked up with a small sense of embarrassment. 

"Kento!" She exclaimed and gasped out.

"Lita what were you thinking?!" He asked her abruptly. 

  She found herself at a loss for words at the moment as she continued her stare. Pulling away from his grasp she replied. "I'm so sorry, Kento I didn't know it was you!"

"Obviously." He said standing upright. "C'mon get ready we gotta go."

"Go where?" She was still in a bit of a hazy state.

"To the hospital, you wanna see them don't you?"

  Suddenly remembering she stuttered. "Oh my goodness, what time is it?"

"About six. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours."

"Oh, Kento I'm so sorry. And I made you leave the hospital just to come and get me? I feel terrible, how are they?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Just get ready."

  Lita could see Kento was in a hurried and stressed state, he only wanted to get back to his loved ones ass soon as possible, he left the room and Lita scurried around the room gathering her things. She exited her room into the living room to see Kento pacing around the couch.

"Alright, let's go." She said and headed for the door.

  When they got in the car Kento quickly started it and paused for a moment with his hands on the wheel, He took in a deep breath and backed out of the driveway. He answered all of Lita's questions along the way and when they got to the hospital Lita was all the more eager to get to what she considered her family. Sitting outside of the door of the hospital room was Kento's mother fighting tears. Kento rushed to her side.

"Ma, what are you doing out here?" He asked her with a concerned tone to his voice.

  His mother was trying hard to talk but was hard pressed for words.

"The doctors are in there examining her, I'm too scared they had to worst looks on their faces I couldn't watch."

  Kento offered some comforting words to his mother took her hand. Lita stared at him in an almost admirable trance. He was being so calm and strong through this hard time yet he remained compassionate, she new he loved his family dearly and he would to anything to keep them from harm. His resilience amazed her during this time. Her gaze was broken when he rose and led his mother into the room. She looked around at the doctors and both beds. Chan Run had fallen asleep and Chun Fa remained still as though she had never awakened. She walked up behind Kento who was standing at the end of his sister's bed by his mother. 

  The doctor's looked up with some hope in their tone.

"It's looking better Mrs. Rei Faun she should be awake within a few hours, her injuries are already beginning the healing process."

  With that they left the room. Mrs. Rei Faun gave a sigh of temporary relief and sat at the bedside staring lovingly at her daughter. Lita looked around the room and saw Yun and Mei Ryu had fallen asleep in some chairs, while Rinfi remained at her father's bedside. She went over to comfort her and was greeted with a sisterly hug. There was not much of an exchange of words except a few formalities and questions of how each was getting along. Kento came over and put his hand on her shoulder, she placed her hand on his and stared down at Kento's father, whom she had some to think as a father to her as well. They were like that for a few minutes when tears began to well up in her eyes and Kento gave a squeeze on her shoulder whispered to her to come talk into the hall. When they stepped out into the hall they stayed staring at each other. Lita felt extraordinarily vulnerable and stood aloof with her arms at her side while Kento remained tense. He could not help but feel guilty, she did not deserve to be going through this sort of situation again. It was hard enough for him at it was the first time it ha happened in his life. She had already lost her parents before. 

"Lita.." He began as he took a step toward her.

"Oh Kento!" She wailed as she let the tears flow and threw her arms around him. "Kento, I can't do this, I can't handle this, I thought I could but I can't, I can't!" 

  Kento slowly placed his arms around her as well and held her tight offering her support. He did not continue to say anything but just let her cry. 

"Why, why do these things happen, they looked so miserable Kento, and I can't do anything about it, why can't I ever stop these things from happening." She cried as she only continued to grip harder on his coat. He wished that he could find something to say to her, some words of comfort but he could think of nothing.

"Do you want to go home Lita?" He asked her. 

"No…" She said pulling away, I want to stay here. 

"Alright then, let's go back inside." He said putting his arm around her.

  He had known she needed to let her emotions out, he knew her that well. So when they re-entered the room they took a seat on a small couch next to the door. Lita leaned up against him and unknowingly drifted off to sleep worn from crying. She became conscious of what was happening around her it felt as though she had been sleeping for a while, she did not rise but stayed laying there. Kento had gotten up and she was by herself, but she could hear him talking to Rinfi in the room, she had not yet opened her eyes and was listening to them. She had though how compassionate Kento had been and she was, not her own wishes apparently, beginning to have feelings for him again, she did not want to but she felt warm now and better when he was around.  

"I don't understand Kento." Rinfi said. "Why did you and Lita ever stop?" She was referring to their break up a while ago.

"We decided it was best. We had other reasons just between us though." He replied.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me. Why don't you get back together, I see you too and you seem so happy when together, why not?"

"Just because Rinfi, it's never going to happen again, we both promised that, and I don't intend it to either, so let's drop the subject. We're only friends now and that's fine."

"Alright, I'll still never understand you though."

  Lita did not expect anything more from Kento but nevertheless it scarred a part of her, she felt even worse now. She made a noise as if she had just woke and Kento turned around. Even in his glance at her she felt more for him, quickly though, she pushed it out of her mind and decided Kento was right.

"I think I'd like to go home now." She said drearily while stretching.

"Alright." Kento said as he got up.

  They walked to the car, not a word was said between them as they drove home except as they pulled into the driveway and the car stopped Lita to turned to Kento to say goodbye. They stared at each other as if each knew what they were thinking. Both leaned in as if in a trance and kissed, not a peck and nothing elaborate, but it meant something and yet nothing at all. They quickly pulled away and looked surprised at each other, as if something had snapped them out of it, they realized their mistake, being quick to cover it up, Lita began to get out of the car.

"Goodbye Kento." She said. 

"Bye." He returned. 

  Lita went into her apartment building and Kento drove away, both acting as if it had never happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lita sighed as she closed her eyes and breathed in the steam that was emanating from her hot mug of coffee. Taking a sip she picked up the morning paper that was lying before her on the table. The first article she saw was an article relating to a scandal with a local politician. She put the paper back down, not wishing to read it, and walked into the living room and seated herself on the couch. Her dog jumped up to accompany her and she gently stroked its fur as she finished the rest of her coffee. The phone rang and she reached over and picked it up. Amy's voice came over the receiver.

"Lita, it's Amy, me and the girls wanted to know of you would like to go see a movie today."

Lita could see nothing to stop her and she did love to be with her friends so she consented and they set the time for three o'clock. They would all meet at the theater to catch one of the movies playing which are made soley for women. After hanging up the phone Lita stretched and stood up gazing out the window. It was around ten in the morning and she was admiring how clear the sunlight looked as it came pouring into through her third floor apartment window. 

About three months had passed since the accident, and Kento and Lita were as friendly as ever, still on speaking terms of course. Both had mutually (without discussing it) forgotten about the kiss in the car and were getting back into the swing of things. Lita was only too glad when Kento's father and sister were released from the hospital two months ago, fully healed with no long lasting injuries. 

Lita walked around in circles for a while and decided to go for a morning jog before running a few errands before the movies. She dressed herself in sweats since it was slowly approaching winter and the weather was beginning to become relentlessly cold, and headed out the door. She had run about three blocks and was rounding a corner when she bumped into a fellow runner. She was happy to see it was someone she knew. 

"Hey Cye!" She said cheerfully.

Cye looked equally surprised and glad to see her. "Hello, Lita, out for a morning stroll?"

The two struck up a conversation and ran along side each other for a while. The two shared a love for cooking and used that as the basis of talk throughout the run. Lita asked how things were going with Amy and him and he had only the best things to say about her. Lita held out hope that she would find someone who saw her like Cye saw Amy, but she did not bring any of that up for the present. They had been going on for about half an hour when the stopped in front of Cye's place. After Sage got married all of the guys pretty much split up their living arrangements, each had their own places except for Rowen and Ryo who shared an apartment because neither of their jobs paid enough.

"Well, thanks for keeping me company, Cye." Lita remarked.

"My pleasure." He said with a grin.

At that moment Rowen pulled up in the driveway and leaned out of the car window to speak.

"Hey Lita!" He chimed, then turning to Cye he said, "Hey Cye I know it's not necessarily your cup of tea but Ryo bailed out on the Monster Truck rally and I got an extra ticket, you wanna come?" 

"Yeah, sure! I'll see you later Lita tell the girls I said hi." Cye was evidently aware of her plans for later that afternoon. He got into the car with Rowen and they waved goodbye to Lita as they pulled away from the house.

Lita thought to herself, "Man, does Amy tell that boy everything." She paused for a moment and said aloud, "Heck why not."

Lita ran the rest of her way home and when she arrived back at her apartment it was about eleven thirty, she decided to give Mina a ring and see what she was up to until they had to meet later. 

Mina answered the phone gleefully with a chipper, "Hello?"

"Mina, hi this is Lita."

"Hey Lita what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch or something before the movie."

"Sounds great you have any place in mind?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I'll pick you up in a few."

"Alright." 

"See you soon. Bye"

Lita hung up and went to change. As she was walking into her room the phone rang again she backtracked and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

She paused for a response. None came, she heard someone exhale and then hang up. She placed the phone back on the receiver with a puzzled look and shrugged it off supposing it was a tele-marketer with a wrong number. She quickly proceeded to get changed, grab some money and jump in the car the head over to Mina's. She decided to stop by her restaurant along the way to check up on things. She was still getting used to the idea of having employees, all three of them, an extra cook and two servers. It was a small place but it was a start, at least that was her philosophy. She pulled up to the place and looked in through the windows and saw Kento talking to the waitress behind the counter. Lita mind flashed back to the day's before her and Kento had become involved when she was a waitress at his parent's Chinese restaurant. He cheeks became flush and she quickly shook it off and entered the diner. She caught Kento on his way out and brushed him as she passed.

"Hey, Kento!" She said, she was genuinely happy to see him, they were after all good friends.

"Hi Lita." Was all he said and kept walking.

She could not help but feel a bit disappointed that there was no more to say than that, but she just figured he was in a hurry somewhere. After checking in with her workers she left for Mina's house. When she arrived she honked and Mina came out of her house, waved and got into the car. 

"You thought of a place yet?" Were the first words out of Mina's mouth as she got into the car.

"Think I have an idea." Lita replied as she drove. 

Not at all to Mina's surprise they pulled up to the Rei Faun's restaurant. Mina was fine with it she just shrugged and figured it was still good food, but she still gave Lita a sly look.

"What?!" Lita said to Mina raising her eyebrows. 

"Oh let's just go inside." Mina said she pushed Lita through the door. 

Mina smiled as she saw Lita light up as she greeted Kento's mother and father with warm hugs. After which they sat down and ordered. 

"Lita it's time we had a talk." Mina said plainly.

"About what?" Lita said between bites.

"This! This whole thing with you and Kento!"

"Yeah, so, we're good friends." Lita had stopped eating.

"Lita you really believe that?"

"Yes, why not. We get along well as far as I know.....why?"

"It's just you two always seemed to get along so well. I don't understand why you two ever-"

Lita cut her off and slumped into her seat. 

"Not this again." She sulked.

Mina was serious. "Lita, c'mon I just asking because I see the way you look at him."

"What, what way, I look at him like I look at anybody else, as a friend."

"I think just you need to keep telling yourself me that then one day maybe I'll believe it." Mina glanced at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh geeze Lita we need to get outta here, Amy wanted to get the movies at least an hour before hand. We'll finish this later." With that hey started up. 

Lita was a little relieved to be out from under the questioning, though she was not sure why, after all she was telling the truth. She waved goodbye once more to Mr. and Mrs. Rei Fuan and they exited the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina and Lita arrived at the movie theaters on time and met up with the rest of the gang in the specified location. 

"Glad you could make it girls." Amy gleamed. 

"C'mon let's get going! I want to be able to get good seats!" Serena yelled excitedly. 

"Yeah, let's get in line while it's still short." Raye added.

Taking Raye's advice, they immediately headed for the line, and within a few minutes were in the theater waiting for the movie to start. Serena and Lita had already eaten half of their allotted amount of popcorn and had downed their drinks when the previews began. The movie commenced to tell a story about a couple torn apart due to tragic circumstances, having to face certain obstacles alone, but eventually coming together in the end. Amy was bawling by the end, commenting on how beautiful the romance was played out. When they had exited the theater, they were standing in the main lobby and watching the rest of the people poor out of the room as they chatted about what they had just seen. Mina, still watching the door, suddenly saw a familiar face and shared it with the group.

"Hey is that Kento?" 

Lita, brushing off the comment, did not bothering looking in the same direction as Mina.

"Nah, couldn't be Kento doesn't go in for those kinda movies. I could never get him to go to..."

She cut herself off after looking over her shoulder and seeing what she had only just denied. It was him; Kento was holding hands with a girl walking out of the theater they had just come from. Lita immediately recognized the girl as one of her employees; the one Kento had been talking to earlier at her restaurant. Naturally, this should not have bothered her one bit, for she would be the first person to testify that her and Kento maintained a neutral, casual relationship, as friends and nothing else. 

Of course, her mind began to play tricks on her, and the heart is deceitful above all things. Her head began to race, and the felt her legs begin to melt and she turned to her friends, who stood there apparently as shocked as she was. 

"Did you know about this?" She said to them with earnestly in her voice.

Serena was the first to speak.

"Lita we thought you...you kept telling us you didn't care."

Lita did not quite understand, her friends had obviously known all except for Mina whose expression was practically identical to hers. She shook her head, and tried to get a look of reason back on her face. Kento had not seen them and was walking out of the theater. 

"No, no you're right." Lita, sounding as though her mind was somewhere else. "Excuse me." 

Lita began to walk away at a steady pace that got faster the farther she went. Her friends stared after her, but let her be after she walked though the doors past Kento and his date. Kento looked up as Lita brushed by with a perplexed look on his face trying to make out if she was who he thought she was. 

Lita walked across the street, she kept going not stopping until her head was beginning to clear. She began to slow down after the last bit of sun had sunken into the horizon. Her feet were dragging and her head was facing towards to ground. Putting her hand to her head she groaned and her conscience began to play its song in her mind: 

"Ugh, what are you doing?! Silly girl you never stopped loving him. Why did you try to tell yourself otherwise." 

Lita felt as though she was hit with a ton of bricks when she came to this realization. She was fine with them being friends up to the moment someone else entered the picture. After contemplating what a dismal and horrible person she was she began to think all together out of character for her normal self and walked into the first pub she came to.

Time was passing quickly with each bottle she ordered from the bartender, and she began to feel surprisingly better about her current situation. Lightheaded, but better, until that weary hand called fate interceded and Kento along with his date walked into the bar and seated themselves, unknowingly a stool away from Lita. While taking another swig of a newly opened bottle Lita turned her head and saw the couple out of the corner of her eye. Feeling rather confident she occupied the seat next to Kento and offered a greeting.

"Hey sport!" She said with drunken breath.

Kento turned unexpectedly and his eyes widened when he did so.

"Lita?!" He gasped. He could not understand what she was doing in a bar alone, and apparently intoxicated, it was not like her. 

"Oh you do remember me!" Lita smiled. "Hi, Anna!" She said waving the girl next to Kento, and lowering her gaze breathed out, "Been working overtime I see."

Kento was beginning to get worried and did not know what to do.

"Lita are you drunk." He asked knowing that she was completely hammered.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Lita said glossy eyed and leaned close towards him. Swiftly she pulled away from him again and looked over to Anna. "Do you have any idea what great friends we and Kento are? The best I tell you!" She paused. "Maybe we're more than that."

Her speech was slurred as she leaned towards him; he pushed her away slowly. 

"I think you've had too much to drink." Kento said grinning chiefly, and chucking nervously. 

He looked back at Anna and began to imply that they should leave. 

"Nonsense!" Lita belched. "I love you!" She said pointing at him and laughing. "But you have to keep it a secret." she began looking from side to side. "I didn't want you to know that, so let's keep it just between ourselves okay?"

Kento was taken aback by this admission, but as shocked has he was he decided he should rush his date out of the bar and get her home before things got any worse. 

"You know...." Lita began again. "You're the reason I'm here."

Anna could not seem to take much more of this and persistently got up and stormed out.

"No wait!" Kento went after her. "It's not like that!" He stopped at the door and turned back to the counter. It was so late him and Lita were practically the only two people left in the bar besides the bartender.

"You!" He started at Lita. "What makes you think have the right to drive her away like that?"

Lita turned away from him with a smug look on her face. "Oh, c'mon Kento, it's not like she was any prize to be won, you could do much better." She took another swig. 

Kento was beginning to get rather fed up with her at this point and yanked the beer bottle out of her hand.

"That's enough Lita." He gruffed.

"Aw, c'mon Kento, just let me have some fun. S'not my fault you're terrible with women."

He was becoming so infuriated he just near threw the bottle down to the floor. Lita softened her tone into a sort of false sympathy. 

"Now don't be like that," she said patting his cheek. "What would your little date think?" 

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face holding it tight.

"Now listen you, don't start. This ended a long time ago. We broke it off for a reason. Don't play this game with me, I'm just getting back on my feet. It's time you leaned how to use yours." 

He threw her hand down and took a drink from the bottle, slamming it down on the counter, and left without another word.

"Fine!" Lita yelled at the swinging door. "I didn't mean what I said anyway...'bout be an' you."

She began to slow down as her eyes filled with tears. "I, I just want to be alone anyway."

She laid her head down in her arms and sobbed quietly. Somewhere in the midst of her crying she had fallen asleep and awoke to the bartender wiping down the counter and clearing the glasses. Lifting herself up, she gazed hazily over to the clock and saw that it read just past midnight. 

Felling her head throb, she groaned and stood up. Being the last person in the joint, she thanked the bartender and staggered outside. Her eyelids were heavy as she walked down the street. She had to stop at a garbage can a few times to get rid of all the alcohol she had consumed. It was very dark and she was looking forward to being home in bed. Lost in her delusions, she began to feel dizzy and felt herself caught in someone's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Lita woke up the next morning in her own warm bed. She was at the point where her eyes were slightly open and she was not aware of anything around here. For the first time in weeks she had a serene feeling about her. As if everything was right with the world. She closed her eyes for a moment and clasped her hand to her head and rushed to the bathroom. After extricating more of the alcohol from the night before she realized that she had been drinking. Clips of memory played through her head but did not fit together correctly. Her last memory was walking out of the bar last night and somehow she had wound up at home. Her head was throbbing as she made her way out of the bathroom into her living room. She flopped herself down on the couch and her dog came and sat on her lap.

"Hi Honey." She said as she began to pet him. "What happened to me? I feel awful." Lita turned her head towards the clock. "Noon?!"

Suddenly realizing what time it was she jumped up out of her couch much to the discomfort of the dog and ran into her room. Popping some headache medicine into her mouth she hurriedly began to dress herself and wash up.

"Oh Lita you picked a heck of a morning to have a hang over." She said to herself. "I can't believe I slept in like this, I just ugh!"

It was a Monday and Lita's restaurant always opened an hour early on Mondays, nine o'clock in the morning to be exact. Lita threw on her clothes as quick as she could trying hard to look as though she did not get dressed in the dark, threw her hair back in her signature pony tail and rushed herself out the door. She was driving in her car on the way there and in between scolding herself and trying to keep her eyes on the road, kept trying to piece together the events of the previous night. It was all such a blur in her mind.

"Did I really say all of the things I think I said?" she questioned herself.

She unlocked the doors to the restaurant and noticed that it was empty.

"Of course it is" She said.

Her few employees had probably left after an hour or two of waiting for her to arrive. She heaved a sigh realizing that she had lost a business day and decided she would dedicate the day to getting over her hand over and clean the place up. She went into the back room the gather her cleaning supplies and went to work almost immediately. About two hours into her endeavors she heard a knock at the class door and looked up to see Mina standing at the door. Lita wiped her brow and stood up to open the door for her friend.

"Hi, Mina." She said pushing the door open. "C'mon in."

Mina had a concerned expression on her face.

"What's going on? You not open today?" Mina asked.

"Yeah." Lita said taking a seat at the counter. "I, uh, woke up a little late, so I decided to clean the place up."

"Lita, we were really worried about you yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for storming off like that."

Mina stared at Lita for a while, noticing the worn out look on her gave and bags under her eyes.

"You look horrible." She said. "Maybe you should go get some rest."

"Believe me, I've had plenty of that already. I'm just.......recovering."

"From what?"

"Getting drunk."

Mina's eyes widened.

"Lita! You didn't! That's not like you at all!"

Lita nodded her head and directed her gaze at the window.

"I know, I was frustrated and did something I shouldn't have. I don't even know how I got home last night."

Mina was a little shocked and concerned for her friend.

"What?! What do you mean."

Lita proceeded to tell Mina what had taken place between her and Kento in the bar.

"And all I remember is walking out of the place falling asleep suddenly."

"Lita you could have been picked up by some stranger."

"I know, but I just wasn't thinking, and now I've really dine myself in. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me."

Mina shook her head.

"Oh c'mon you know Kento better than that."

Lita straightened herself up and looked Mina in the eyes.

"I thought I did once, but heck I don't even know myself anymore. Here I was telling how neutral our friendship was the other day and then I go and pull this stunt. Mina, what's wrong with me?"

Mina smiled. "Now you don't need me to tell you that."

The phone began to ring and Lita reached over to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Lita."

"Hi Lita, this is Anna."

Lita felt a pang or remorse for a second.

"Oh, hi Anna. Listen, I'm really sorry for the way I acted last night it wasn't right of me to...."

Anna cut Lita off.

"It's alright. I just wanted to let you know I won't be coming back to my job, I'm sorry, I hope you understand."

Lita was a little shocked. "Oh...yes...um, alright."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Mina asked.

"That was, Anna, she just quit, and now I am down an employee. Oh boy. I think I'm gonna take off I need to get out of here."

"That's a good idea." Mina added.

Lita said goodbye to Mina and got into her car and began to drive. She drove and drove until she ultimately found herself parked in front of Kento's house. She sat in her car and started to remember what it was that led her up to this point.

It was about two years before that her and Kento had come to the mutual to decision to break their relationship off.

Strangely enough it was a day after Valentine's day and the whole entire gang had just gotten back from a night out in the city. Everyone had went back to Lita place to watch a movie and Kento and Lita were sitting on the couch when the phone rang and Lita went to pick it up. When she returned to her friends she had a dismal look on her face.

"Lita what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Lita looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Um. Nothings wrong. I'm fine." Lita said as she wiped her eyes, she obviously hiding something. "I'm just kinda tired, I think I'm going to go to bed. You guys can finish the movie if you want just make sure you turn off the lights and lock the doors when you're done."

"Are you sure?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." Lita scurried quickly into her room and laid on her bed sobbing.

She was not sure how long it had been when she finally stopped hearing her friends conversing and the television turned off and the last sound of the door closing, but she knew they had all left when everything was completely silent and she was left alone. She heard her bedroom door being to open slowly and turned around quickly.

"Who's there?" She said whipping around and wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"It's me." Kento said as he entered her room. "I just came in here to see how you're doing."

Lita was glad he had stayed.

"That phone call I got. It was from my uncle. There was a fire at his house and it burned to the ground."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, but everything in it was burned as well." Lita paused for a moment. "There was a trunk in that house, I didn't know about it. My uncle said he was going to give it to me for a birthday present this year. It was full of things of my parent's. Photo album's, my mother's wedding dress, momentos that that he had saved from when the bank took everything from my parent's house after they died. He thought I would really like it. He was right I would have, but it went down with the house.."

Kento looked at her for a moment.

"Oh I know it was just a bunch of stuff." Lita started to cry a little again.

Kento went to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

Lita smiled at his simple question, and somehow found great comfort in it.

"No, I'll be alright Kento, thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He returned the favor and placed his arms around her for support. Lita felt whole then, and was glad that she had him there.

As Lita sat in her car remembering this she realized that was why she had loved him so. It was his strength and his consistency; he was a pillar in her life that was always concrete and unmoving. Yet, it was here fear that she would somehow lose _that_ that scared her the most.

After they parted Lita looked at Kento.

"I'm glad you're here."

Kento smiled and put his hand under her chin to lift it up, she smiled in return. Deep inside though Lita feared the only way to keep him in her life though, would be if he did not have to worry about her, if they were friends. She and Kento had been such good friends before, why not.

Kento oddly thought the same way. He was lucky, no doubt in his mind. "Sometimes it's best to get out while you're ahead." He thought, "I still won't be going anywhere."

So, though both had shared a wonderful moment that night together. They both felt that they would benefit best from a friendship rather than a relationship together. Whether they really knew what was best for each other was another question. And so before Kento left that night, they had become only friends and nothing more.

Lita sat in the drive way and leaned her head on the steering wheel. Keeping her head down, she slid out of the car and shut the door. She walked up to his door, took a deep breath, and gave a knock.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened and Kento was on the phone, he did not look at all surprised to see her, motioned for her to come in and shut the door. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, had a towel draped around his shoulders, and had obviously been sweating. He told her he would be off the phone in a minute and asked her to have a seat. Lita was too nervous, she walked a few steps into the living room and stood there looking around the place as if she had not seen it before. She heard Kento hang up the phone and toss it on the couch, he wiped his face and approached her.

"What's up?" He asked rather casually.

Lita fooled around with her purse strap for a moment then started to speak.

"Kento, I…" She dropped her shoulders and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry about last night, I really am. I was out of line."

Kento's did not look at her very forgivingly.

"Lita, what were you doing!" He said sternly. "Getting hammered like that, you looked like an idiot."

"Listen I said I was sorry. It was stupid I know, I feel terrible."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do!"

Kento was looking quite angry he crossed his arms and turned away from her. Lita suddenly noticed gashes on his arms and on the side of his head. There was silence between them for a moment when she began again.

"Kento, what…what happened to…" Before she could finish he turned back towards her again.

"Yeah!"

She decided it was best not to ask and went on.

"You don't have to get so angry." She said, her temper beginning to rise with his impatience.

"Why not? You got drunk, ran off my date, and…" He did not finish but let out a huff of breath like a bull before it charges.

Lita did not feel like taking much more of this, her apologetic manner had disappeared by now.

"What the heck were to doing taking a girl to a bar anyway! What kind of a date is that?"

"Well you seemed to like the place!" He shot back.

"You hard headed oaf! Why can't you accept an apology!"

"I'll tell ya if I see one!"

"Oh, real clever Kento! I'm outta here!"

Kento stood like a statue, his arms still crossed as Lita stomped towards the door and slammed it on her way out. Kento picked up a lead paper weight sitting on his coffee table and threw it at a closet door, breaking a hole clean through it. He hit the floor and started doing push ups as fast as he could, it was his therapy, how he calmed himself down. He was at it for a while when he stopped and there sat on the floor in a sweat, resting his arms on his leg. He wiped his arm across his forehead and noticed there was blood on it. He scowled and went into the kitchen and began to wash the gashes on his head and arm which had started bleeding again. There was a knock at the door and he dried himself off and went to answer it.

"Hey Kento!" He was greeted by Ryo who seemed in as good a mood as ever.

"Hi Ryo." He said solemnly as he stepped out of the way to let Ryo in.

"Something wrong Kento?" Ryo asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." He lied and started walking back towards the kitchen. Ryo looked at the closet door.

"Was Lita just here?"

Kento stopped with his back towards Ryo.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I saw her on my way here, she looked pretty mad, and sick if you ask me. What happened?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kento was still in a mood, it usually took him a while to cool down.

"What was she over here for?"

"She came to apologize."

"For what happened last night?"

Kento sighed heavily. "What does everyone know about that!"

"Yeah. I'm just glad she's doing alright." Ryo paused for a moment. "They got you good huh?" He said looking at Kento's arm.

Kento placed his hand over his arm.

"Yeah, pretty good." He was starting to calm down and look a little tired.

"I would have thought you'd be sleeping after staying up all night."

"How did you know…ah, forget it. I just didn't feel like sleeping that's all. I suppose everyone knows what happened except her."

"What, you didn't tell her?"

Kento got defensive.

"Why should I tell her? I don't want to scar her for life, as far as she knows she made it home alright what's wrong with that?"

"Oh and I guess she figured you got those from ice skating?" Ryo said pointing to Kento's gashes.

"She didn't ask." He said.

"Kento," Ryo said getting up. "I don't know what your deal is man, but she's going to find out either way. I'll see you around."

Ryo left and Kento went back to his push ups.


	9. Chaper 9

Lita was in a horrible mood her entire way home. She felt like hitting something, preferably Kento. She could understand why he would be mad, but she felt that he had blown things out of proportion. Unless she had crossed a line, she knew Kento well enough to know that he did not get mad over absolutely nothing. She dismissed that thought for the moment and allowed herself to be equally as angry at him for not accepting her apology. After all, it took her a lot of guts just to say that to him. She decided a visit with Amy would some how cool her lets. Amy was always a voice of reason, and a good friend. When she pulled up to Amy's she was not surprised to see Cye's car in the drive way. She knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by Amy, she waved to Cye who was sitting at a table.

"Lita, I'm glad to see you're doing well. We were just having some tea, would you like some?" Amy said.

"Sure, thanks." Lita replied.

Lita sat down at the table with Cye.

"Are you coming from somewhere?" Cye asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, actually I just came from Kento's."

"Oh, he's home?"

Lita did not give much thought to this statement and went on with the conversation.

"Yes, he's home, we got in an argument and I left."

"What?" Amy said surprised. "Whatever would you be arguing about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lita did not mind talking to Amy about such things and Cye was Kento's best friend so she felt perfectly comfortable.

"No it's fine, I did and said some stupid things to him last night and went to apologize and he got angry."

"Now, why would Kento go and do a thing like that." Cye said. "That's not like him."

"Well obviously it is." Lita retorted.

Cye began to roll up his sleeves revealing a bruise on his left arm.

"Cye are you alright!" Amy asked worriedly.

Cye looked down at his arm.

"Oh it's nothing Amy. It's just from last night."

Lita was reminded of the condition Kento was in when she saw him.

"Were you in a fight?" She asked.

"Why yes. I suppose _you _wouldn't remember but Kento would have told you I imagined?"

"Told me what?"

"Well, about what happened last night outside the pub."

"Outside the bar?"

"Yes, I suppose he didn't tell you. Well he told me last night after he left you at the pub he waited outside to make sure you got home safely. He was on a payphone with me outside when he missed you walk out of the bar, he said he turned around and saw you pass out into some strange man's arms. That's when our conversation was cut off and he dropped the phone. There were two other men, he said, that were dragging you into an ally way. I had stayed on the phone and heard him shout at the men, then I was disconnected. I knew where he was so I figured I'd see if something was up. When I got there Kento had taken on all three men by himself and one of them had pulled a knife on him and cut him a couple of times. I jumped into the fight and both of us were able to take them, afterward we called the police and they were taken away. Kento was beside himself for letting you out of his sight even for that moment. He stayed up with you all night, he must have left in the morning if you didn't see him then."

Lita got a sick feeling in her stomach as Cye described this to her. She was terrified about what might have happened had Kento not been there.

"But why didn't he tell me, why did he act that way?" Lita said thinking more and more about Kento each moment.

"Knowing Kento, he's more angry with himself than anything, he hates seeing anyone he loves hurt."

"That doesn't explain it though, if he was worried about me why didn't he say so."

"Kento's not the type of guy who wears those emotions on his sleeve."

Lita sat there for a moment, and thought for a while.

"Lita are you going to be okay?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy, but I've got to go see him. Thanks for the tea, and thanks Cye."

Lita left Amy and Cye and returned to Kento's. She approached his front door once again and knocked twice. There was no answer, she knocked a few more times and still there was no answer. She tried the door knob and it turned. She began to open the door slowly.

"Kento?" She said aloud as she walked into the house.

She took a few more steps and found Kento slumped over asleep in a chair in the living room. He was dressed entirely different and his hair was damp which suggested he had showered in her absence. She went over and stared at him for a moment, she gave him a soft peck on the cheek and said his name again. He opened his eyes half way.

"Lita?" He said groggily.

"C'mon." She said pulling his arm around her to lift him.

She walked him, half awake and half asleep into his room and laid him down on his bed. She covered him with a blanket and went and sat on the couch in the living room. Hours later he emerged from the bedroom, rubbing his arm and muttering something incoherent about not remembering falling asleep. Lita was in the kitchen by now, making dinner. Kento walked around and eventually approached Lita who had not known he had awakened.

"So it was you." He said smirking.

Lita was a little startled to see him standing next to her. She was over come with a feeling of compassion for him, and gratitude, but also a sense of elation she had not felt in a long while. She thought now was the best time to act, when he was still in limbo with the world of awake and asleep. She reached, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lita began to pull away from Kento, but he held her close to him. He was holding her rather tight like he was afraid she would somehow slip out of his fingers. He loosened his grip and held her shoulders at arms length, he sighed and turned around to walk out of the kitchen. Lita, not wanting him to walk away let out:

"Cye told me what happened…last night…how you got the cuts."

"I didn't want you to know about that." He said still facing away from her.

"I'm glad I know." She said as she went and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She moved to kiss him again but he kept walking.

"Thanks for making dinner." He said.

"Oh, you're welcome."

Lita did not think she had made it any clearer; she loved him, it had never ceased. Yet, she still could not figure him out at a time such as this. Kento seemed to have reciprocated, for a moment there in the kitchen. He went and sat on the couch, and Lita slumped down next to him. The two were silent for a moment.

"Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, no prob." Kento said turning to her with a grin, but his face soon returned to the more serious nature it had grown accustomed to.

Lita had already dispensed with the "I'm sorry's" and "what a stupid thing for me to do's" earlier that morning, so she figured when all was said and done there was nothing more to say on the subject of what went on the night before.

"So do you want to play a game or something?" She said.

"Is the food ready?" He said in return.

Lita thought for a second.

"Yeah I think it is."

They said a few things to each other over dinner, but nothing elaborate. An entire conversation was no where to be seen at the table. There were a few moments where their eyes would accidentally meet, but they were quickly turned away. When they were finished Lita decided to speak.

"When did it become so difficult for us to say anything to each other."

"Huh?" Kento said still finishing off the last bit of food on his plate. "What?" He shrugged. "There's not much to say I guess."

She decided to be frank.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked plainly.

Kento looked up as one who had just been accused of something.

"Hey, you kissed me." He replied as if it was nothing.

"But you…" Lita said as she began to point and then noticed she was caught. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I suppose I should surrender."

"To what?" He said wide eyed.

"To this, this whole thing! What the heck are we Kento?"

"I know what I am but you, you're a complicated woman."

"I'm far from complicated."

"Suit yourself, but you and I both know we're friends, and that's what makes me a hard headed oaf, as you put it, and you complicated."

"A truce then." She said extending her hand.

"Truce." He said taking hers and they shook across the table.

Kento got an somewhat evil look on his face and held her hand tight, before Lita knew it he had yanked her over to his side of the table and had his arms wrapped firmly around her.

She looked at him a bit frightened.

"What are you….?" But before she could finish he stopped her mouth with a kiss.

"May I surrender again?" She asked.

"There's no surrendering from a truce." He said with a smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks that followed were of subtle bliss for Kento and Lita. Their love was nothing elaborate, it was a simple love, and what made it simple is what made it complete. Naturally the word had gotten out quite quickly through the circle of friends that the two had finally "made peace" with each other. So everything picked up as is and the buzz of each day passed with the playing out of a normal routine.

Lita was locking up the restaurant for the night and began her trek home, she rarely drove to work, on occasion when she was late she would but otherwise she would walk. As she walked down the street she gazed into store front windows and glanced around at all the products. There was a dress shop window that always gained her attention for more than a minute. She loved to look at the elaborately overpriced gowns that reminded her of times long gone. After sighing multiple times as most women do when they see something they can't have, she continued walking. The night sky was dark, as it should be, but overcast with clouds blocking out even the little amount of light the moon gave off. Lita used the street lamps as her guide and was just making it home when it began to rain. The moment she stepped through her door she heard a loud crash of thunder.

"Should be lightening following any minute now." She said to herself.

And sure enough, a few moments later the sky became illuminated with bold flashes of lightening. She looked around the room and noticed her dog had not come to greet her. She wandered around the apartment calling his name, but he didn't come. Finally she resulted to looking under the furniture. After overturning everything but the kitchen sink she decided one more time to look under the couch. She squinted hard as she peered into the darkness of the catacombs beneath the sofa. Managing to make out a small shivering figure in the far corner she whispered her dog's name once again and the small figure began to slowly scoot its way toward her. When he was close enough she dragged the dog the rest of the way out from under the couch and held him close.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little thunder and lightening?" she said and dropped him.

Another crash sounded outside and the dog scurried back under the couch. Lita got up from the floor and set up a chair by the window and went and made herself some rice. She went and sat down in front of the window to watch the weather and propped her feet up on the sill eating her rice in complete serenity. She had been sitting for an hour when she was beginning to doze off and heard the phone ring. She picked it up and it was none other than Kento.

"Why are you calling so late?" she asked in a tired voice.

"You call _this_ late?" He responded. "It's called caffeine, my dear, does wonders for the body and mind."

Lita chuckled.

"I have a question for you." He said. "What would you do if you wanted to say something…"

"Well I'd imagine I'd say it." Lita interjected.

"No no, you wanted to say it but you couldn't."

"Kento, is there something you want to say to me?"

"Possibly."

"Well, I hope you'll work it out, for now I'm going to bed."

"Wait, wiat!"

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing."

"That's what I figured. I'll see you tomorrow Kento."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's when we're all meeting and Sage and Serena's again remember? To reconvene? "

"Re con what?"

"Nevermind, I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye."

Kento sounded a little disappointed. Even in the weeks that had passed Lita had not yet been fully used to the fact that they were not casual friends anymore.

"I love you." She quickly added with the utmost sincerity before he hung up.

"Right back at ya." He said sounding a little better. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said smiling to herself and hung the phone up.

Lita eventually made her way to bed and plopped down on her mattress. The next day practically the entire group showed up to Sage and Serena's house on time. It was about half past one, the original meeting time when Kento finally showed up.

"Hey look who decided to grace us with his presence." Rowen said.

"I got held up." Kento said placing his coat on a rack behind the door.

"By what?" Lita asked.

"Swimming across the ocean….. it doesn't matter." He replied quickly.

"Alright." Lita said a little taken aback.

He took a seat on the couch next to her and a discussion began about everyone's plans for the next few months. Not far into it Lita noticed something different about Amy who had been rather quiet and seemed to be staring out the window frequently.

"Amy!" She said aloud. "You have a new ring on your finger!"

"What!" The rest of them chimed in.

"Oh!" Amy said blushing though she was surprised by it as well. "Yes, I do."

"Cye you little devil." Ryo said prodding Cye in the arm.

"Hey Amy." Serena said. "You seem to have it on the wrong hand there."

"Well, actually it's a promise ring." Cye explained. "I saw it in the window and I immediately thought of Amy so I decided I would get it."

"It's beautiful." Mina chimed in. "When did this happen?"

Cye proceeded to regail the group with the recounting his unveiling of the ring involving a hot air balloon and a large stretch of ocean. The girls sighed with delight and all of the guys, except for Sage of course, wondered whether or not they should be happy for him or frustrated now that they would have to make an attempt to top his stunt on any future dates.

"I think it's great." Serena said.

"Well!" Raye began. "Anyone else have any small 'jewels' that they're hiding. Serena you're not knocked up are you?"

"Hey! I resent that." Serena huffed.

"That's uncalled for Raye" Sage said calmly.

"In all seriousness though guys," Ryo said. "Anything new happening that we should know about?"

"Well," Mina said stolidly. "I bought Rowen a watch."

Rowen smiled and held up his wrist.

"It's true, top of the line. It's not exactly an engagement ring, but it tells me the time just fine."

"Raye actually stepped out of the temple and spoke to a living person." Ryo smirked.

Raye got an offended look on her face and playfully slugged Ryo in the arm. If there was anyone who could get away with those type of comments around Raye it was Ryo.

"I wouldn't consider you a living person, you dead beat." She said smiling.

"Things are pretty normal for me at the restaurant, nothing new here." Lita said.

There was a pause in the group and everyone's eyes rested on Kento for a moment.

"Oh I bought a ring too." He said in a cool tone.

"What would you need a ring for Kento?" Lita asked.

"It's not for me." He said with a slight smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Lita felt her stomach drop. She began to shake a little.

"Oh, it's not for you?" She said in a meek tone, realizing the false assumption she had made.

Everyone sat in silence all of a sudden. Kento was still grinning and shook his head.

"Sorry I didn't hire a marching band." He said as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled out what looked like a stone the size of a child's fist. By all accounts it looked like an ordinary rock. He got off the couch and down on one knee. Lita's eyes got wider by the moment. She attempted to keep herself firmly grounded on the couch as she felt herself being lifted into the air by some unknown force. Kento opened the rock to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Lita…uh…gosh I've never had trouble keeping my mouth shut. Will you marry me?"

He smiled and Lita saw that old confidence return to his eyes. She looked at the ring for a moment and then got onto her knees at his level and threw her arms around him. She held him tight and closed her eyes, a million different thoughts were running through her head, but too fast for her to distinguish one from the other.

Kento pried her away so he could face her for a moment.

"Is that a yes?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Of course it is Hardrock." She said and decided she could kiss him now.

"I gotta hand it to you Kento," Rowen said. "I didn't see this one coming."

"Yeah that's why I was running a little late today." He replied. "I was picking this up." He took the ring out and placed it on Lita's finger.

"It's so pretty, Kento." Lita said looking at him rather than the ring.

The girls began to gather around Lita to get a closer look much as they had done with Amy's ring. It was only too much of a treat for them to get to admire two magnificently crafted pieces of jewelry in one whole day, three if you include Rowen's watch.

"I'm surprised you didn't forget about the ring in your pocket Kento." Sage said with a laugh.

"Hey you guys aren't making fun of me are ya?" Kento replied with a grin.

"Nah, we're just mad you beat us to it." Ryo said.

"It's never too late." Raye said.

"Oh would you look at the time. Hey guys we should be going."

"Right," said the rest of the Ronins in unison, getting up from their seats.

"Hey we'll see you gals later we're gonna go to…uh…yeah." Ryo said as he waved and followed the rest of the guys toward the door.

"I'll call you later Amy." Cye said.

"Now wait a minute." Amy said getting up.

"You're not going anywhere without us, we have important things to discuss." Mina said.

With that they exited through the door leaving Sage, Serena, Kento and Lita the only ones left of the room.

"Finally, I get to say something," Serena said. "I'm so happy for you two! I…oh…"Serena paused for a moment. "Excuse me." She rushed up and ran into the bathroom.

"Serena are you alright?" Sage yelled to her. "I'll be right back." He said to Kento and Lita and excused himself.

The two of them were left alone.

"This isn't how I planned it you know." Kento said.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way." She said with a sigh.

_Author's Note: I wanted to send out a special thanks to Athena Kyle and Girl of Darkness who seem to like this story so much that they have written a copious amount of reviews even after I thought people lost interest in it. Thanks so much! - Europa_


End file.
